While He's Away
by Yamadori
Summary: Blue Dragon Game. Drabble. Every time her big brother is away, little Marumira tries her hardest, even when the wait is not so easy.


**Wow, another upload so soon; who would've thought? XD Anyway, this drabble just came to me suddenly, and I **_**had**_** to write it down. Really, I couldn't help it. :P I haven't had an idea come to me this suddenly since the third oneshot of **_**Precious Memories**_** (and that was a while ago, wasn't it?). Speaking of **_**Shu and Kluke: Precious Memories**_**, I was going to wait until I finished the next oneshot for that collection, but I **_**really**_** wanted to get this out here. I can't really say too much about this one, because I think that would spoil it... So, after the disclaimer, read on, and hopefully enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Dragon, and... Ugh, I can't think of anything to say; that's why I stopped putting these things. XP **

He goes out to hunt. He'll be back soon, he says.

"_Mira, when will Big Brother Maro come home?" they ask her._

"_Soon." she tells them._

He was not back soon enough. She watches him leave again. He says he will bring medicine to cure their parents.

"_Mira, when will Big Brother Maro come home?" they ask her._

"_Soon." she tells them._

She wrings out the water from sheets three times her size. She cooks all of the meals. She cares for her siblings as if she were their actual parent. She can take on all of it, because she knows, soon, he will be home.

"_Mira, when will Big Brother Maro come home?" they ask her._

"_Soon." she tells them._

The wait gets harder. The sheets feel heavier. The meals are more difficult to make. Watching her brothers and sisters is not as easy as it was before. Sometimes, she's not sure she can wait after all. But she endures because, soon, he will be home.

"_Mira, when will Big Brother Maro come home?" they ask her._

"_Soon." she tells them._

He came back. The medicine he brought did not work. But, he brought something else: a girl with a ribbon in her hair. A doctor girl. He leaves again. The doctor girl will cure them, he says.

"_Mira, when will Big Brother Maro come home?" they ask her._

"_Soon." she tells them._

It's even harder, this time. Her parents are sicker, this time. She doesn't want to wring out the laundry anymore. She doesn't want to cook the meals anymore. Her siblings are too worried for her to really comfort them anymore. But, she refuses to give up. He would be so disappointed if she gave up. No - she will hang on. Because, soon, he will be home.

"_Mira, when will Big Brother Maro come home?" they ask her._

"_Soon." she tells them._

He comes back, like he said he would. The doctor girl's cure works. Their parents are healed. The whole village is healed. They dance, a celebration of life. But, her - she doesn't celebrate for long. He has to leave again. He has to thank the ones who saved them, and stop the other villages' suffering, he says.

"Big Brother Maro, when will you come home?" she asks him.

"Soon." he tells her.

**And it's done! :D I know it might be a little odd, and I'm a little worried it might've been too repetitive, but I'm actually very fond of this one (which, as many of you probably know, is pretty rare). :) I've wanted to write a story about Marumira for a long time, so I was really happy to do this. :D She's always been my favorite out of Marumaro's siblings. Because of that, I was really glad when I found out that she would be playable in Blue Dragon Plus (though, I admit, I looked forward to Sahlia more). As it turned out, when I finally played the game, she became one of my strongest characters (maybe her being my favorite of the siblings had something to do with it ;) ). And speaking of Blue Dragon Plus, I had thought to add one more paragraph concerning her first appearance in Plus, but I thought it ended better the way it did. I'm thinking of making a sort-of-follow up that would take place right before or during the second game, but I haven't been able to formulate any of my loose ideas yet. Anyway... Please review if you get the chance; I'd like to know what you thought about it. :) I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
